The Story Of A Girl
by EyesLikeEmerald
Summary: When Katie and Adam meet what will happen? Kadam Story, multi fanfic. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

As soon as Adam knew something was wrong he grabbed his keys and sped off to Katie's. He was wearing black lace up vans, slim skinny jeans, a white undershirt with a blue plaid shirt over top. When he got to her house he ran up the steps catching his breath before knocking on Katie's front door. He shifted back and forth on his feet as he waited. Trying to smile, to hide the sacredness on his face.

Katie came to the door, she was wearing a black Dead Hand shirt, sweat pant bottoms and slippers. She looked sad, she opened the door and had a faint smile on her face. Katie motioned for him to come inside."Come in Adam." Once inside, Adam smiled and loosened up, he took off his shoes. Katie and Adam walked over to the couch, and sat next to her. "You have a nice house" He smiled. He loved what she was wearing. He loved girls who were just being chill and the dead hand shirt topped it off. "Great shirt, you look awesome" He smiled "So whats wrong?" He asked not knowing if she trusted him or not.

Katie bit her lip hard. She didn't know how he would react to her past. She didn't want him to think badly of her. "Adam, it's not easy for me to tell you. And you probably wont like it…" she trailed off, suddenly becoming very interested in her thumbs.

Adam let out a small smile and moved closer to her looking into her eyes "Katie, i dont care about your past, thats what it is the past. I dont judge anyone. and i promise it wont do anything. Please just tell me. I dont mind what you were or what you did. I promise it wont affect me" He smiled and held out his pinky "I pinky promise, you can trust me"

Katie locked pinkies with Adam and took a deep breath. "I-uh… im not a virgin. " she began. Adam looked at her. "I was one of the guys, and that's all anyone saw me as. All my boyfriend Daniel saw me as. One night at a party, we were drunk… and I decided to change that. And the only way to do that was… physically." she told him. Katie searched his face for some kind of emotion.

Adam didnt know what she was so scared about "thats it? Katie, thats nothing! And i see you more then that. I see you as you, no matter who you are. Daniel is a jerk and didnt know how lucky he was to have you. Trust me thats nothing, and one of the guys or not i love girls like that. But i see you more then that." He smiled and took a deep breath. "While i guess its time for honesty from me too." He sighed and didnt know how she was going to take it. "Im going to tell you something and i need you not to freak out okay?"

Katie sighed. "Adam, I wish that was the end of my story. I wish we could move on to you. But sadly, I have more baggage than that." she told him sadly. Adam looked a bit shocked, but nodded. "That night… Daniel and I weren't safe… he got me pregnant. Then, when he found out he left me, spread a rumor around that it wasn't his and I had cheated on him, then dated one of my girl friends. I couldn't handle it alone. I got an abortion. Next Tuesday would have been her 1st birthday… her name would have been Chrystal." Katie said, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

Adams mouth opened slightly and he out of instinct held Katie and hugged her. "Katie im so sorry, that jerk." He was now holding back tears but he didnt let go, and he felt her hold him back so he smiled a bit. "You did what you had to do, but if it was my kid i would of sucked it up and stepped up to the plate. You wernt ready to be a mother. Hey, its alright." He smiled and they still didnt let go, he wanted to stay like this forever. "That guys a jerk Katie, he didnt deserve you, It wasent your fault." Adam didnt care about that stuff, he liked Katie no matter what.

Katie shook her head. "It was partially. I practically seduced him. Sometimes I can't help but wonder what she would have been like…" she said, wiping tears from her eyes. "Im sorry. I don't mean to cry. I just…" she tried to stop the tears. She hated crying. It made her feel weak. And Katie wasn't weak.

"Its okay, he shouldn't of done it. Its okay Katie i promise. I dont know ive never been in that position before." He shook his head and pulled away and there eyes met "Katie, hey its alright you can cry i dont think it makes you weak it makes you human its alright" He smiled and hugged her again. Now he was fighting ever bone in his body to kiss her.

Katie nodded. She loved how he knew wha she was thinking. She sad desire in his eyes, and she had to admit, she wanted to kiss him right then and there. But she wanted to hear what he had to say. "So what was it you wanted to tell me?" she asked him, adjusting herself on the couch to face him better.

Adam smiled and looked at her and then sighed. "Promise you wont run away? Or freak out?" She nodded and he took a deep breath. "Im, an FtM female to male transgender." He looked at his lap and felt a hot tear run down his cheek. "Its okay if you hate me, most people do." He looked back up at her.

Katie was shocked, but not because he was a secret but because he thought she would hate him. "Im not most people, Adam. This doesn't change anything. Not how I look at you, not… how I feel about you." she assured him, smiling. They locked eyes and Katie again felt the urge to kiss him.

Adam smiled and felt a weight lift off his shoulders. "Im really glad to hear that thanks Katie, and neither does your past, change the way i feel about you either. And your right, your not most people your better" He smiled and there heads moved closer as he looked up and down, not sure if she wanted this or not because he did. But didnt want her to be rushed.

Katie giggled slightly. Then she did something that shocked the both of them. Her hormones took control and she crashed her lips onto Adam's passionately. She didn't know what his response would be, but she was enjoying it. And it seemed like he was too.

Adam smiled thru the kiss. They both fell on there sides on the couch and Adams hands were around Katie's waist, and hers around his neck. There kiss got deeper and he couldn't be happier, he was on cloud 9. Katie liked him for who he was and he liked her for who she was, everything was perfect. In between breaths he asked "Will….. Uh your parents come inside? Should we go somewhere else?" he asked barley able to keep his lips off hers long enough to talk

Katie looked at him and nodded. "They might, lets go to my room." Adam smiled "Your room sounds perfect!" He then pulled her into him and smiled and picked her up. He smiled and carries her up to her room, then he turns around and puts her chair under the door, turning back to Katie he walked over to her bed, where she was. "Now where were we?"

Katie laughed. "Somewhere around…" she began, kissing him lightly on the neck. "Here." she finished, pressing her lips to his again. She loved the feeling. The rush of her blood, the beat of his heart, the adrenaline his kiss gave her. This had been what was lacking with Daniel. Sure, his kisses and touch was pleasuring, but he was nothing compared to Adam, and she was glad.

Adam smiled and kissed her deeper. This had been the best day and now night of his life and it was with Katie. He loved her kisses the way there was a spark between them and it felt like excatsy when they kissed and touched. He trusted her and i think she trusts him. He smiled and pressed his for head against hers and then kissed it, he got close so there noses were touching "So Ms Katie, what does this mean? Are we dating or what." he smiled.

Katie breathed heavily. "If you wanna be." she told Adam smiling. She trailed her lips down his collar bone lightly. She felt him shiver at her touch. She loved how everything felt. She was in heaven.

Adam smiled "I do, id love for nothing more then for you to be my girlfriend" He smiled, and closed his eyes. He didnt know where she was going but it was heaven where ever it was. Adam felt a thin layer of sweat on his face and he smiled.

Katie beamed at him. "Im so glad. You make me…" she told him kissing his neck again. "So happy." she finished, leaving a trail of kisses all over his neck and jaw.

Adam blushed and smiled "You have no idea how happy you make me Katie, i really li" His talking was cut off by her kisses by a groan. "I really like you Katie" He finished smiling all the while he pulled her up on top and kissed her. "So where are we taking this?" He winked.

Just as Katie was about to give him a witty reply, she heard her father call her. "Katie! You here?" he yelled from downstairs. "Fuck." She muttered. "Yeah daddy?" she yelled back. She got out from under Adam so she wouldn't yell in his ear. "Come on down. And bring your freind. I'd like to meet him." her father said loudly. She looked at Adam and rolled her eyes. "Alright. We'll be down in a minute." she hollered. "This should be good." she muttered, fixing her hair in the mirror on her dresser.

Adam started to sweat from sacredness now, he went to Katie. "Should i be scared?" He kissed her cheek. Katie laughed brightly. "Nah, my dad's the cool one. It's mom you'd have to worry about. But she's working late tonight. I'll tell dad im staying at Jenna's and you're walking me there." she told him. "Why are you fixing your hair? You already look beautiful" He smiled and then realized something. "Uh, hun. I dont know how to tell you this but you should put a bra on. Your a little excited!" He smiled and put his arms around her waist "Were continuing after right? Tell your parents you going to a friends then come over to my house. We can build a fort and eat pizza and snuggle." He smiled and kissed her for head "You ready?"

She packed a little over night bag and slipped into the bathroom to put a bra on. Adam smiled "Only if you hold my hand, i might get scared!" he joked and held her hand. Then he took her bag and held it for her. She grabbed Adam's hand and pulled him down the stairs to her father in the kitchen. Her father smiled. "Hello son. Im Joshua, Katie's father." her dad greeted, holding out his hand toward Adam.

Then he took a deep breath and he smiled when he saw her dad being friendly "Hello Mr Matlin, its a pleasure to meet you, Im Adam." He smiled and held out his hand and shook his firmly. He then backed away and smiled.

Kaite looked at her father and nodded. " Glad to meet you. Seems like Katie picked herself a nice one this time. Where are you two kids going?"Adam smiled and nodded "Well thank you sir, im so happy she picked me" He looked at Katie and smiled. "Now where are you two kids going?" her father asked curiously. "Im spending the night at Jenna's house. Adam's going to walk me there. Unless the truck's fixed." Katie said hopefully. "It actually is. Tell Jenna I said hello." he told her, tossing Katie the keys. "Thanks daddy!" Katie squeaked hugging her father. He kissed her cheek and she pulled Adam to the garage. As Katie pulled him away Adam yelled "It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Matlin!"

He smiled and he held Katies hand, and got into her vintage truck. Adam loved trucks and cars, but mostly trucks. "This truck is so sick Katie!" He smiled. "Your not actually going to Jennas right? Because no ones home for a few days and i'll be all by my lonesome." Adam teased.

Katie shook her head. "I like Jenna and all, but how could I leave you alone all that time?" she joked poking his nose .Adam smiled and took her free hand and held it. "Good, because tonight you all mine!" he winked. "Well thats good Mr. Torres. And thanks. Old Shelby here was a gift from my aunt last year." Katie told him opening the driver's seat. He held her waist and boosted her up to the high seat. Then she put the key in the ignition and he hopped in the passenger side.

As they drove to his house, he helped her out of the seat and she climbed on his back "Now flight 123 with service to my house will be taking off, thank you for choosing Air Adam and have a wonderful day!" He joked as he ran to the house making airplane noised "AHH TURBULENCE!" He yelled as he jumped up and down, then he opened the door and let her down. "Thank you for choosing Air Adam and hope you enjoyed your flight." He smiled. "Now first thing lets build a fort!"


	2. Chapter 2

Adam grabbed blankets, pillows, an air mattress, and christmas lights. He started to hang them up with tacks and books. Once the fort was done he smiled and turned off all the lights except the christmas lights. So it looked like stars. Katie jumped in and patted a spot next to her. "Come in here, or im going to have to cuddle by myself!" She said with a smile.

Adam jumped next to her laughing, he started to tickle her, then he stopped and just looked at her "Your so beautiful Katie" He smiled and kissed her for head. "Im glad it amuses you because im a kid at heart!" He grabbed pillows and blankets christmas lights an air mattress…

Katie nodded. "Yeah, just no sex for now. And yes, food sounds amazing." she told him happily. She laughed as her stomach growled. Adam looked a bit surprised, then joined in laughing.

Adam smiled and grabbed his phone and ordered a pizza and turned back at her "That sounds perfect, theres no rush! We have to snuggle under the stars later and have a fire!" Adam grabs his laptop and puts on a fake fire "Ahh so warm!" he jokes and smiles.

Katie jumped a bit when Adam said fire. She was glad he pulled out his laptop and showed her a fake fire. She may be a bit more hard core than most girls, but she was afraid of fire. She didn't really know why, but she just didn't like it. It was only indoors though. It was probably the weirdest thing. She noticed Adam looking at her.

Adam smiled and sat next to her and slowly rubbed her back "Hey, its alright its a fake fire" He noticed her jumped so he comforted her, he kissed her for head as they laid down on the mattress. "Sorry i was staring but your too beautiful" He smiled.

Katie blushed. She loved being around Adam, he made her feel so special. "So when is that pizza getting here? I'm _starving_." she told him. She proped herself up on one elbow and looked at him, licking her lips.

Adam blushed as well he loved being around her, she saw him for Adam not a freak or some weirdo but him Adam a boy, and he couldn't be happier that he had her in his life. "Patience is a virtue young grasshopper!" He said in a fake chinese accent, he then sat next to her and kissed her cheek. "I hear my lips taste a little like pizza if you would like to eat those" He teased.

Katie smirked and leaned in to kiss him, pressing her forehead against his. They kissed passionately, she wrapped her arms around his neck. It was heaven.

Adam smiled thru the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist, they fell back on there side as they continued to kiss. Adam felt Katie bite and lick his bottom lip, and he let out a small moan, there bodies were pressed into each others it was the best thing Adam had ever lived thru, he was truly on cloud nine. There was this spark that he felt when they kissed.

Katie was absolutely loving every second of this. They had gotten so close so fast, both emotionally and now physically, and she didn't mind at all. Usually she would be driven crazy, so out of her element and close to someone. Adam had managed to tear down all the walls she built around her self in just a few days. She nibbled on his neck and left a trail of kisses from his jawline to his collar bone. She heard him moan, and that did it. One measly moan was all it had taken him to turn her on. She didn't know how far she would let this go, but right then she never wanted it to end.

Adams eyes closed, as he let out another moan, but a loud one this time. He tried to keep its quiet but what she was doing, and the pure happiness he was feeling, he just couldn't. Adam really liked Katie, she liked him for who he was so all his walls came down, and so did hers. He though them being in a relationship was amazing because like my mom says, 'If your dating someone you spend all your time either with them or thinking of them, thats when you get to know someone best!' He smiled, he didnt care if they moved slow or fast, he liked her and she liked him, it was all that mattered. Adam whispered between his heavy breathing and moans. "You take the lead, i'll do as far as you want, but right now, im not gonna lie i want you so bad it hurts." Adam smiled he wasent going to rush Katie, but he was so turned on by her at this point he couldent handle it, he moaned again. Now really glad they were alone in the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Adam moaned as she moved on top of him. The pleasure could not even be described. Adam didnt care about her ex or anything. That was in the past, and she was here with him now. They continued there make out as there tongues fought. He wasn't sure how far she would go but he…

Adam could barley keep his eyes open he nodded. "I am so much." He smirked and she started to kiss him he moaned, this was raw and pure pleasure. He loved her touch and kiss it was gentle yet rough. It was beyond words. "Okay you caught me, i, i want you so bad that it hurts." He said honestly he did want her and only her. "But if you dont, you know im okay with waiting" He smiled then she nibbled on his ear and he let out a loud moan.

Katie looked down at him. He looked so helpless, so wanting. She was in total control. It was a bit hard for her because she didn't really know what she wanted. Sure, her hormones were screaming at her to have sex with him, but her head was to fogged up by the heat of their make out session to make any decisions. She released Adams wrists and placed her hands on either side of his neck. She bent down and locked lips with him again.

Adam smiled as she bent down as they continued to make out. It was perfect, she was in control to go as far as she wanted and it was special for them, Adam felt her nails scratch his neck and he let out a loud moan. The loudest one yet. His hormones were raging, and he was very hot and bothered and he loved every minute of it. He let Katie continue control until she told him what she wanted.

Katie decided it was getting way to hot. She was practically burning under her cloths. Then she got a devious little idea. She sat up and put one knee on either side of Adam's waist. He watched her as her fingers caressed her torso and slid down to the hem of her shirt. Adam's eyes got wide as she lifted her shirt up over her head, leaving he in just her black lace bra. Then she pulled the black elastic out of her hair and shook it out sexily. She leaned in close to him and whispered "What about this? You like this don't you?". And then, the door bell rang. (ooc: LMFAO, I couldn't resist. ;))

Katie hopped up off him, shirt in hand, and went to go answer the door. Adam wasn't far behind her. Katie opened the door, shirt still off and the pizza guy stared at her, mouth agape.

Adam smiled and moaned, his jaw hit the ground as he smiled big. He couldn't believe how perfect this was. It was getting hot in here and when she took off her shirt, he almost couldn't take it. He wanted her. Needed her. "Oh fuck yes, i like this so much" He whispered back as he nibbled on her ear, about to kiss her when. "Pizza, frick." he muffled shaking his head, he got up and smiled at the pizza guy, who was staring at his topless girlfriend "Sorry dude, but shes my girlfriend, and i dont plan on sharing." He smiled and handed him the money and grabbed the pizza and handed him the 20 "Keep the change." As he closed the door he looked out the peep hole to see him still standing there frozen, Adam chuckled and held his girlfriends waist. "Now, where were we babe?" He smiled.

Katie put her finger on her chin as if thinking about it. "I'm not sure, the smell of that pizza is distracting me." she teased. She really liked him, and absolutely loved what they had been doing, but for some reason she couldn't keep her eyes off the pizza box in Adam's hands. And she had a feeling Adam wasn't going to like that, because she knew he was struggling to keep his eyes off her.

Adam chuckled and smiled, and grabbed her hand, there fingers intertwined and he smiled even bigger. "Come on!" he said pulling her into the fort and sitting on the mattress opening the pizza box. "I know your starving! Eat" He smiled taking a piece of pizza into his mouth, and handing her a can of coke that he also ordered. "Pizza first, snuggling later" He smiled.

Katie laughed. "You so get me." she told Adam, taking the biggest slice of pizza in the box and pretty much stuffing her face. Adam laughed at her. Katie swallowed and stuck her tongue out at him. "what? To un-lady like for ya?" she asked sarcastically.

Adam smiled and laughed "Well i am your boyfriend babe, i think that is something i should get, could be wrong. Probably right tho" He smiled. He loved this side of her, it shows him that she was her around him not some stupid fake, but her. The her he liked, he smiled. "No actually theres too much lady to handle!" He teased back. He felt like they could be anywhere or do anything and still be happy and have a good time and it made him so happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Adam smiled and looked at her "I think that tasted better then all the pizza i had." He smirked. He blushed a little "Thanks babe." He smiled, he would never get tired of calling her that. They finished off the pizza and he looked at her with lust filled eyes. "So the pizza is…

Adam smiled and then flipped them over, he whispered into her ear "I think i like it when your in control for a bit" He smirked, then they started too kiss, even more deep then the last Adams hands were firm on her waist and hers around his neck. She was all he could think about, and he wanted her more then words could describe.

Katie was in heaven once more. She loved being this close with him. This intertwined. She decided to go for his neck again, for it had seemed to be his weak spot earlier. She would bite down, and then suck the tender skin where his neck and shoulder met. She could tell by the noises he was making, he was in paradise too.

Adam smiled and moaned, he was in paradise. His eyes closed he almost couldnt take it. It was hot in here, and he was so turned on. He didnt know how far she would take it but he was ready for anything, he felt a small hickey forming on his neck and he smiled. It was like her little brand for everyone to know he was hers and he loved it. Her hands tugging his hair he moaned. Then she moved her lips too his and they started to make out, she bit and licked his lips causing him so moan louder. They pressed there for-heads against each other and he said between moans "Im only going as far as you want babe" He smiled and thought to himself that he hoped this would go far.

Katie was still unsure. She wanted to be in a serious relationship with Adam, but they had only been together for a little bit. Katie was so hot right then, so turned on, his family could've walked in right then and there and she would continue to kiss him ferociously. She bit his lip slightly and he moaned. He ran her hands up and down her body, giving her chills.

Adam smiled as they kissed, he wanted a serious one too, they turned on there sides, and continued to make out. Adam broke away slightly and pressed his for-head against hers. "Katie, I want a serious relationship with you, and i know you want to wait. So lets wait. we can do it when your ready alright?" Adam smiled and kissed her cheek. "I care about you too much to make it something you feel pressured to do." He hugged her close. "We can just make out and snuggle and talk okay?" He let out a soft smile.

Katie smiled at him. "You're amazing, you know that?" she asked, looking into Adam's eyes. She kissed his forehead, then his nose, and then his chin. "I want a serious relationship with you too. And im so glad you understand. It's just, my past and all this. I've never been this close to someone." she admitted.

Adam smiled and blushed. "I do know." He cupped her face with his hands and had a smile on his face. "Im glad, and of course i do. I know it is and you know i understand, one day you'll be ready. And when that day comes ill be right here." He smiled and kissed her. "Neither have I, but im so glad its with you." He smiled. He wrapped his arms around Katie, as he cuddled close, he inhaled her sweet sent. As they both fell into sleep.


End file.
